Love is Sweet, but Sex is Sticky
by Celebi284
Summary: Deidara owns a sweets shop when a mysterious redhead places a huge order of candy.. what will happen when Deidara goes to deliver it? Lemon!


Deidara walked out from the back of his shop and set the cupcakes on display. He smiled down at his work, the sky blue cupcakes had small birds made of sugar sitting on them. Deidara smiled and wiped the flour off his hands before running them through his long blonde hair. The blonde walked to the front of the store and switched the closed sign to open before taking his place behind the counter once more.

"Blondie!", Deidara heard as he looked up to see his best friend, Hidan. Deidara smiled at the silver haired man.

"Hey, Hidan! What can I get you today?", Deidara asked.

"Something that's good. Tonight is Kakuzu and I's one year anniversary!", Hidan sighed happily.

"It's been that long already? Wow! Time flies doesn't it? This must be very important to you, you aren't even cursing.", Deidara exclaimed. Hidan blushed deep red.

"Shut it Dei.. You know how Kakuzu doesn't like it when I cuss anyways.. Oh! Gemme some of those!", Hidan yelled, pointing to some white cupcakes with red dripping down them to give the effect of blood.

"Sure thing." Deidara said and he carefully packed a dozen for his friend. "Since they're for a special occasion, I'll give them to you, free of charge."

"Thanks Dei! I'll see you tomorrow!", Hidan called, waving as he left the blonde's little sweets shop. Deidara waved back, _'I'm so glad Hidan has found someone that accepts him and wants to be with him, I wish I could find someone like that..'_ , Deidara thought as he packaged an order of lollipops for a customer.

It was almost closing time and Deidara was pulling what he hadn't sold from the display cases to take to charity, they wouldn't be good the next day anyways, when the bell on the door rang, signaling a customer. The blonde looked up from what he was doing to see a man with blood red hair walking up to the counter. _'Oh my god.. He has to be the hottest guy I've ever seen! What is he doing at my little shop?' _Deidara questioned himself, all the while he couldn't take his eyes from the man.

"Hello, are you the creator of these sweets?", the man asked. Deidara flushed.

"H-hai sir, my name is Deidara, I'm also the owner.", Deidara stuttered, something about this man made him act like a school girl talking to her crush.

"Well Deidara, I'd like to place an order, an order only you can do." the man said, leaning over the counter so he was face to face with the quivering blonde.

"S-sure what c-can I make for you?", Deidara asked, his shaking because more pronounced as the man came closer to him.

"Well thank you for asking Deidara, I would like fifty pounds of caramel, ten pounds of chocolate paint and fifteen tubs of homemade whipped cream. You're the only person I've found that will fill any order, no matter the size.", the man said with a smile. Deidara stood shocked, _'What in the world could someone need that much candy for? Eh, I suppose everyone has their reasons.' _Deidara thought to himself before nodding.

"I can do that, I need to know when you'll need it by and your name, sir.", Deidara said as calm as he could.

"I need it all by a week from today; my name is Sasori Akasuna and I want all of this delivered to my door, by you.", Sasori said, pushing himself off of the counter.

"Yes sir, um, when would you like to pay for all of this?", Deidara asked, he was trying to calculate how much it would be, and it wouldn't be cheap.

"I would like to pay it now, in full." Sasori answered, pulling out his wallet.

"That would be… five hundred eighty-six dollars, Mr. Akasuna..", Deidara gasped out, no one ever paid that much for candy. Sasori looked unfazed and handed over the money—in cash—to Deidara. The blonde counted it before putting it in the register.

"I look forward to all my sweets, goodbye and goodnight for now, my sweet.", Sasori said before pulling the blonde into a searing kiss before walking out of the shop without a second glance.

Deidara touched his lips as he watched Sasori leave. This was going to be a long week.

~[o]-[o]~

Deidara's week went by slowly; the blonde had to extend his hours so that he could work on the candy requested by Sasori. It was the day before Deidara was to deliver Sasori's candy and the blonde was finishing the last of the whipped cream when Hidan called.

"Blondie! How's it going?", Hidan asked.

"Things could be better, I've had to work overtime all week so I could finish an order, I'm supposed to deliver it tomorrow and I just finished." Deidara said with a sigh, it had taken forever to get it all finished.

"Wow, someone order something that big? Damn! I was just calling to say thanks for the cupcakes, Kakuzu really liked them.", Hidan said. Deidara chuckled; he knew Kakuzu was a masochist so he wasn't surprised the bloody cupcakes had appealed to him.

"Yeah, the guy ordered almost 600 dollars worth of sweets, its insane! Anyways… I'm almost afraid to deliver it, he wanted it to his house and the guy made me feel like a school girl! Gawd~ I'm not sure what I'm going to do!", Deidara cried, draping his arm across his eyes with an over-dramatic sigh.

"Dei just do whatever feels right, if he made you feel that way when no one else can, he must've done something right.", Hidan said.

"Yeah… I guess you're right, thanks Hidan!", Deidara said happily before hanging up. The blonde sighed, tomorrow was going to be interesting.

The next morning, Deidara opened shop and everything went smoothly. After closing Deidara took a deep breath; time to deliver Sasori's order. Deidara hauled all of the sweets into the back of his van and looked at the address he was given before taking off.

~[o]-[o]~

Sasori sat in his living room reading a book when the doorbell rang. The redhead slowly sat his book down and stared forward with a smirk, this was going to be fun.

~[o]-[o]~

Deidara shifted his feet as he stood at the door to Sasori's home, or rather, his mansion. The place was huge! The blonde jumped when the door was suddenly opened by Sasori.

"Come in. Are the sweets in your van?", Sasori asked, tearing his eyes from the blonde for a second to view Deidara's ride.

"A-ah yes they are! I do hope you enjoy them so let me just help you get them inside..", Deidara stuttered, pushing past the redhead to give them some spare. Sasori saw what the blonde did and narrowed his eyes, but followed him none the less.

"Here, let me help you.", Sasori said as he took some of the boxes from Deidara, helping him carry all the sweets inside his house.

"Is this where you want them?", Deidara called to Sasori as he walked into the living room.

"No, I want you to help me move them into my studio, its down the hall of the left.", Sasori called back. Deidara shrugged and picked up his boxes, moving to the room the redhead was talking about. The blonde pushed the door open to be hit with a gust a freezing air. Sasori 'magically' appeared behind him that very moment.

"You seem cold… Would you mind if I warmed you up?", Sasori purred into Deidara's ear. Deidara jumped at the sudden closeness but Sasori had a tight hold on the blonde's waist.

"Now now.. You see so eager to run away, why's that? Don't tell me, you're scared..?", Sasori murmured, pulling Deidara closer to him.

"I-I'm not scared, you just startled me! Now where do you want me to put everything down..?", Deidara asked, desperate to change the subject. Sasori let go of the blonde with a grimace on his face, this wasn't going as he'd planned.

"Right over there.", Sasori said, pointing to a marble table.

"Why do you want all of the sweets in a freezing room like this?", Deidara asked. Sasori sighed as he put the last of the boxes down.

"Well, I'm going to sculpt with the caramel and then paint on it with the chocolate and the whipped cream is for my own purposes.", Sasori said, the smile on his face showed that his mind wasn't thinking about candy anymore.

"I see.. I'm a bit of a sculptor myself, do you mind if I sit and watch?", Deidara asked, interested in the whole idea. Sasori seemed to snap out of his daze with the question.

"Of course, I was actually wondering if I could sculpt you?", Sasori turned, smiling sweetly at the blonde.

"S-sure how do you want me to sit?", Deidara gasped out, no one had ever wanted to use him as a basis for art before, this was exciting!

"Strip.", Sasori said, bringing Deidara from his thoughts. The blonde blushed crimson, but did as he was told. Sasori walked over and moved a blanket over the blonde's lithe frame just that it covered his lower regions before walking back to the marble table.

Sasori set all the caramel on the large table and pulled out some tools and slowly began to carefully carve Deidara out of the caramel. Since the blonde hadn't gotten much sleep during the week, Deidara fell asleep lying in the freezing room.

~[o]-[o]~

Deidara woke up to a thin stream of sunlight landing in his eyes instinctively; he snuggled closer to the warm beside him to get it out of his eyes. _'Wait... warmth?' _Deidara thought as his eyes snapped open, in front of his was a body. Not just a body, but a shirtless body with a blood red happy trail. Deidara blushed as he kept himself from following the trail and looked up to see Sasori's face, peaceful in his dreams. Deidara smiled, Sasori looked so sweet in his sleep, almost like a child. The blonde slowly reached up towards the others face when his wrist was instantly grabbed. Deidara knew the look on his face was one of shock and Sasori's was feral. The redhead saw it was only Deidara and his gaze softened.

"Mornin' beautiful.", Sasori murmured into Deidara's hair, pulling the blonde closer to him.

"Ah, good morning Sasori… Any particular reason we're in your bed?", Deidara asked, curious on how the artist had got him here without him waking up.

"Well, once I finished the sculpture I noticed you were asleep so I carried you here and let you sleep with me.", Sasori said casually.

"Which reminds me… Do you have pants on?", Deidara inquired, he was so tempted to check for himself but he decided that he'd be good.

"Oh, but wouldn't you like to know?", Sasori said, wearing his smirk while slowly pulling the sheets down. _'Damn… He better not do it…' _Deidara thought to himself but he couldn't bring himself to look away. Sasori kept pulling the sheets until they left him completely exposed, his rigid cock standing at attention, yet Deidara still couldn't look away.

"Oh would you look at that… It seems he wants some attention from a certain somebody…", Sasori purred at the blonde who was still staring at his erection. Deidara gulped as he felt the sheets around him suddenly becoming very hot and very tight. Deidara struggled to get himself untangled from the sheets and Sasori chuckled to himself, the blonde was amusing. In one movement, Sasori had his mouth over the blonde's in a fiery kiss and the sheets were on the ground.

"Well, isn't someone excited?", Sasori whispered in Deidara's ear, making the blonde shiver. Sasori began planting kisses down the blonde's body, starting at his neck and gently sucking to leave a large purple hicky, before going down his chest to stop at his nipples to give them each a gentle bite, earning a moan from the blonde. Sasori came to a stop at the base of the blonde's cock, making Deidara whine with want.

"Do you want this?", Sasori purred, letting his hot breath hit Deidara's already burning flesh, making his buck towards the redhead. "Ah-ah-ah I'll have none of that.", Sasori said sternly, holding down Deidara's hips with a tight grip. Slowly, the red leaned down to gently kiss the blonde's tip, running his tongue over the slit. Deidara arched his back and moaned at the new feeling, pleasure coursing through his veins, burning until it was too much, and he came in Sasori's mouth.

"Well that was fast…", Sasori panted after swallowing the blonde's cum, some of it still dripping down the edge of his mouth. Deidara pouted and looked away, cheeks dusted pink.

"Sorry…", Deidara mumbled, suddenly ready to leave. Sasori lifted his chin to look into his eyes.

"Its fine, if this is your first time I can be more gentle.", Sasori said softly, Deidara nodded and turned his attention back to Sasori, letting his hands drift down the redhead's body. Sasori hissed in pleasure when Deidara ran his hand over his chest, over his heart. The blonde looked at him with a questioning look.

"That's just an overly sensitive area for me.", Sasori gasped out as Deidara kissed the spot again.

"I'll keep that in mind.", Deidara murmured, before slowly moving down, stopping to lap at the tip of Sasori's cock, his own was now aching with the need for release. Sasori pushed him off so the blonde was laying on his back with the redhead hovering over him.

"Suck.", Sasori ordered as he put his fingers to Deidara's mouth. The blonde did as he was told, sensually sucking and gently nipping at the digits in his mouth. When the redhead deemed them wet enough, he removed them and gently pressed them against Deidara's tight heat.

"This will hurt for a little while.", Sasori whispered, slowly pushing one finger past the tight ring of muscle. Deidara whined and tried to move away from the intrusion. Sasori gently pushed another finger in, scissoring them while pumping him, to take his mind off the pain.

"N-nyah Sasori Danna~", Deidara moaned, bucking down against his fingers. Sasori smirked, _'Danna, eh? Well lets show much how much of a master I can be.' _the redhead thought and he roughly shoved a third finger inside the blonde, curling and scissoring them. Deidara was lost in his own world of pleasure as he kept pushing himself against the fingers inside him. Suddenly, it all stopped.

"Nyah~ Danna why'd you stop?", Deidara asked, sitting up to see the artist walking out of the room.

"I'll be right back, why don't you touch yourself for your Danna?~", Sasori purred as he left the room. Deidara stared after him before slowly pumping himself while sucking on his own fingers. Once they were wet enough his roughing forced all three in himself at the same time, making him cry out. The blonde began to move his fingers, pumping his cock at the same speed.

Sasori walked back in holding a box of caramel and a container or both whipped cream and chocolate paint and the scene in front of his made his member ache with want. He slowly approached the blonde who was moaning and writhing all over the bed and set down his treats before pulling Deidara into a kiss.

Deidara's eye flew open when he was kissing another body, Sasori. The blonde hesitantly removed his fingers and took his hand away from his length and laid back for the redhead. Sasori smiled evilly at his 'prey' and dipped his fingers in the room temperature caramel and smeared it across Deidara's chest, leaving a golden glaze over him. Next, he picked up the whipped cream and put a dollop on each of the blonde's nipples. Lastly, he dipped a small paintbrush in the chocolate paint and painted Deidara's lips.

Deidara pouted, it felt like he had lipstick on but soon stopped his moping when Sasori kissed him, licking the chocolate off his lips and bringing new flavor to the kiss. Sasori smirked against his lips, the redhead dipped his fingers into the chocolate again and ran them over Deidara's entrance, slowly prodding and making the area slick. Gently, Sasori positioned himself at the entrance to the blonde's tight heat and slowly pushed in. The redhead had to bite his lip to keep from groaning at the tight feeling.

Deidara cried out when Sasori entered him, he was much bigger than his fingers. The blonde could feel tears threatening to fall as he pushed at the redhead's chest to get him off.

"Shh Dei it'll only hurt for a little while longer..", Sasori cooed as he slowly thrust in and out of the blonde beneath him. Deidara moaned in sheer pleasure when Sasori hit his prostate.

"T-there! Again!", Deidara cried, stars crossing his vision as Sasori hit it again. The redhead smirked and picked up the pace, the member sliding out smoothly only to be roughly shoved back inside the tight heat that was Deidara.

"Ah~ Dan-AH!", Deidara screamed as Sasori pounded mercilessly into him. The redhead ran a hand over the blonde's chest, getting some of the caramel off him and slowly licking it off his fingers.

"Mmm Dei you make the caramel even sweeter.", Sasori murmured and leaned down to let the blonde taste. As he was kissing Deidara, Sasori roughly grasped the blonde's length and pumped him in time with his thrusts.

"DANNA!", Deidara screamed as he came in Sasori's hand and over his own chest. Sasori thrust a few more times into the constricting heat before he came inside the blonde, quietly saying his name as he did so.

"That was…wow.", Deidara panted, trying to catch his breath. Sasori made a small sound in agreement as the redhead lapped up the caramel mixed with cum.

"Mmm.. Dei now your all sticky..", Sasori murmured, still licking the sweet and salty substance. Deidara chuckled.

"Well this is how I'll remember my first time.. A sunny morning of sticky sex."

"Mmm.. Just because love is sweet doesn't always mean the sex is… Sex is quite sticky.."


End file.
